Her Special Day
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Today is Momo's birthday. Just as she expected her boyfriend to prepare something special for her, she finds out that he is carrying out his Soul Reaper duties like any other day. Has Toshiro really forgotten about her special day?


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Synopsis:<span>** Today is Momo's birthday. Just as she expected her boyfriend to prepare something special for her, she finds out that he is carrying out his Soul Reaper duties like any other day. Has Toshiro really forgotten about her special day?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Today is June 3rd (from where I live) and you know what this means: it's Momo's birthday! Yay! _*tosses confetti into the air and whistles cheerfully*_ To celebrate this special occasion, here is a HitsuHina one-shot from me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Her Special Day<span>  
><strong>

"Toshiro! Toshiro, where are you?"

Fifth Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori searched high and low for her boyfriend and the Tenth Division Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. She looked around in his division headquarters. She looked in the first division barracks. She even looked in all of his training grounds. Wherever she went, he is nowhere to be found.

"Mou, where could he be right now?"

All of a sudden, she sensed a familiar presence. Even though it's faint, she could immediately recognize the person's spiritual pressure. There is no way for her to mistaken it.

"I sense him. He's around here somewhere."

Without any time to waste, Momo used shunpo to jump from building to building. Just as she had a lead on his whereabouts, the spiritual pressure oddly disappeared. When she realized it, Hinamori stopped and stood on top of a building roof. She looked back and forth, trying to find him in sight. After a while, she let out a defeated sigh. "Well, look what we have here? What brings you around here, Hinamori-chan?"

The peach girl turned around to see the eighth division captain and the thirteenth division captain. She immediately bowed to them. "Ah, hello Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho. Have you seen Toshiro anywhere?"

Jushiro and Shunsui looked at one another before resuming their attention to her. "We're sorry Hinamori," the long white haired captain apologized. "We haven't seen him anywhere today. Is there something urgent you need to inform him about?"

She quickly shook her head. "Oh, don't worry about it; I'll ask someone else. Anyway, thanks for your help."

Before either of them could say another word, the fifth division lieutenant already disappeared elsewhere. Ukitake let out a relieved sigh while Kyoraku let out a grin. He placed a hand on his long time friend's shoulder. "Ukitake relax. If you continue to act all tensed up, she's bound to find out what we're up to."

He cracked a faint smile. "I suppose you're right."

"Besides, we're doing this for her sake. If we dare mess this up, we're going to have to deal with a certain little captain in the tenth division."

Ukitake chuckled with amusement. "Oh yes, I do have to agree with you. Who knows what Hitsugaya-kun would do if his plans for Hinamori's surprise birthday party gets ruined?"

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan!"<p>

As she stood on the rooftop of a building, she called out his name a few more times. Just as she is about to go elsewhere, she sensed his presence once more. Determined to find him, she followed the spiritual pressure. When she is almost at the end of the hallway, she noticed his foot. He has made a turn at the corner. Momo cracked a smile on her face and ran to where he is.

By the time she turned, she bumped into something hard. As a result, she fell back onto the ground. "Ouch, that hurts..."

"Are you alright, Hinamori-kun?"

She blinked and looked up to see her fellow peers in her presence. "Kira-kun! Abarai-kun!"

They extended each of their hands out to her. "Let us help you out."

Momo accepted their offers and got hoisted back up on her feet. She started brushing some dust off her clothes. "Thanks, you guys. Have you seen Toshiro pass by here?"

The two Soul Reapers froze and looked at one another. They turned their attention to the peach girl. "N-No, we haven't seen him around here."

Hinamori then folded her arms over her chest. "That's strange; I could have sworn I have seen him turn at the corner here."

Kira gulped and quickly said, "Y-You probably just saw Ichimaru-taicho like we did, isn't that right Abarai-kun?"

The red headed lieutenant nodded with agreement. "Yeah, what he said."

"Besides, why would he hang around here in the third division anyway?"

After a short moment of silence, Hinamori let out a defeated sigh. "You're probably right. If you see him, can you please tell Toshiro that I'm looking for him."

He nodded with agreement. "Okay."

She smiled. "Thanks Kira-kun! Abarai-kun! I'll see you guys some other time!"

The two lieutenants raised their hands and waved good bye. They watched their peer quickly leave the division headquarters. They sighed with relief and turned around to see the white haired captain suddenly appear out of nowhere. His presence and spiritual pressure was hidden by a binding spell called kyokko. "Thanks for the cover," Toshiro said. "I owe you guys one."

Izuru smiled. "It's no problem, Hitsugaya-taicho. It's the least we could do to help. Besides, today is Hinamori-kun's birthday and you're throwing a surprise party for her."

He nodded. "I just hope she doesn't start thinking too badly of me. I'm only doing this for her sake."

"I'm sure she won't do that," Renji said while placing a hand on his hip. "Besides, it's you we're talking about. You're her childhood friend and recently turned boyfriend. Why would she say any bad things about you?"

Hitsugaya took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He cracked a faint smile on his face. "I know what you mean. Sometimes, Momo is just way too nice for her own good."

"Well, you better head back to your division or else Hinamori-kun will come back here," Kira suggested.

Toshiro nodded with agreement. "I'll see you later."

"See you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Bye," Renji said.

"Ja ne."

Without another word, the white haired captain disappeared from sight. Abarai then stretched his arms into the air. "Anyway, I better get going."

"Same here," Kira agreed. "I'll see you later, Abarai-kun."

"Later."

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked as he entered his office. He looked back and forth, searching for the whereabouts of the strawberry orange haired lieutenant. "Where are you?"<p>

"Ah taicho, is that you?" he heard a female voice. All of a sudden, he noticed a hand sticking out from behind his desk. "I'm over here!"

He walked over and looked down to see his vice-captain sitting on the floor with scattered materials around her. Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and gave her a stern look. "Out of all places, why did you decide to make the decorations here?"

She gave him an innocent look on her face. "What? I'm just following your request. You want me to work on the decorations where Hinamori won't find me. What better place than to not find me is here in the office?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Can't you be a little smart about this? Even though it is true that you don't come here often as I wanted, but she comes here more often than you think. You do understand she comes here just to see me because I'm usually here on a daily basis?"

"Don't worry so much, Captain; everything is under control."

"That's easy for you to say. I bet she's going to come back here to take another look arou-"

"Toshiro, are you here?"

Both Soul Reapers turned their heads to the door in response to hearing the fifth division lieutenant's voice from outside. "Shit, she's going to come in here!"

"Okay, stay calm!" Matsumoto suggested while standing up from her seat. "You just have to hide your presence before she comes in."

"It's not that simple," Hitsugaya replied. "She might have followed me here by sensing my spiritual pressure. If I were to hide my presence right now, she would know that I used kido to conceal myself."

She quickly made her way towards the door. Just as she is about to leave, she added, "Don't worry about that and go on with it; I have the perfect excuse to get you off the hook. So, wish me luck!"

With a happy smile, she left the office and closed the door behind her. Toshiro sighed with defeat. "She better or else my plans are going to be ruined. Bakudo Number 26: Kyokko."

* * *

><p>Just as Hinamori is walking through the hallway of the tenth division headquarters, she spotted her peer coming out of the office. She let out a smile.<em> "Rangiku-san, should know where he is. I'll ask her." <em>

The peach girl approached the older Soul Reaper.

"Hey Rangiku-san_."_

"Oh, hey Hinamori!" Matsumoto replied. "What brings you around here?"

"I was wondering if you know where Toshiro is right now."

"Aww damn, you just missed him! He was here a few seconds ago, but he had to leave quickly because soitaicho requested for his presence in the first division. It's probably an emergency captain's meeting."

"Oh, do you have any idea when he is going to return?"

The older Shinigami shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, I have no idea."

Momo lowered her head. "I see."

Noticing that the younger lieutenant is depressed, she placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Now, why are you upset? It's not like Hitsugaya-taicho has broken up with you or anything."

"I know, but I just...well, today is my birthday."

"Oh, I get it!" Rangiku leaned back and placed her hands on her hips. "You wanted to see if he remembered your special day."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

"I wish I can do more to help, but I guess you're going to have to wait patiently for his return."

Hinamori let out a soft smile. "I suppose so; anyway, thanks for your help."

"Cheer up, Hinamori. He'll be back before you know it and happy birthday!"

The fifth division lieutenant let out a faint smile before disappearing off into thin air. Once her presence and spiritual pressure could not be detected, Rangiku let out a relieved sigh and walked back into the office. She found her captain sitting behind his desk and finishing the decorations she started working on. After closing the door behind her, she approached him.

"She's gone now."

"Thanks Matsumoto," Toshiro replied. "I really appreciate it."

She let out a soft smile.

"Let's hurry up and finish all this. All the preparations are needed to be done by seven."

"Aww, you're such a sweet boyfriend for Hinamori."

Hitsugaya stopped and shot a glare at her. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>Momo sat behind her desk in her personal quarters, working on her paperwork when she suddenly sighed with defeat. After spending so much time looking for her boyfriend, she finally gave up. Now, she's hoping that Hitsugaya remembers her birthday, visits her, and gives his blessings for a good year. "Toshiro, please come home soon."<p>

All of a sudden, the slide door opened causing the girl to jump. When she turned her head to the side, she noticed that one of her subordinates is at the door. "Hinamori-fukutaicho, I have urgent news from the tenth division!"

She quickly stood up from her seat. "What is it?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho has suddenly collapsed in his office after going on an investigation with several other captains."

She covered her mouth with both her hands. _"Oh no, Shiro-chan..."_

"Currently, we're not sure of the cause of his condition."

"Where is he right now?"

"According to Matsumoto-fukutaicho, he's resting on the sofa in his office. She has already informed the fourth division about him. They will come to pick him up in a few minutes."

Momo nodded with agreement. Taking her zanpakuto from the side, she equipped her weapon onto her sash. "Okay, I'm going to see him. Please inform our third seat to look after matters here."

"Yes ma'am!"

Without another moment to waste, she ran to the tenth division headquarters to meet with her boyfriend. _"I hope he's alright." _

* * *

><p>"Toshiro, are you alrigh-" When she arrived at her destination, she found the office to be oddly dark. She tried to take a peek inside, but it's too dark to see anything. "This is strange; why are the lights off?"<p>

Seeing that there is no other choice, she slowly walked inside and tried to feel her way around.

"Toshiro, are you in here?" Momo asked. "If you are, please answer me."

Without any warning, the lights suddenly turned on. Because her eyes are unadjusted to the light, she closed her eyes shut and raised her arms above her face.

"W-What's going o-"

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed multiple voices from around the room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINAMORI!"

The peach girl jumped and opened her eyes to see a lot of familiar faces in the room. What caught her attention the most is the beautiful decorations that was put up around the tenth division office. "S-Sugoi, is this a surprise party for me?"

"Yep, that's right!" Matsumoto said happily. "Most of us are here to celebrate this special day with you."

"So, the message about Toshiro was a fake?"

The older Soul Reaper nodded with agreement. "You got that right. Taicho is healthy and well."

She placed a hand on her chest and sighed with relief. "In that case, where is he?"

Suddenly, she felt something tap on her shoulders. Wondering who it is, she glanced over her shoulder only to realize that she's pressing her lips against the lips of the person standing behind her. She widened her eyes with surprise, but she soon found out that she's kissing her one and only boyfriend, Toshiro. The amused Soul Reapers around them whistled and grinned with delight as they watched the young lovers sharing a special moment with one another.

By the time they broke apart, Hitsugaya smiled and raised his hands up for her to see that he's holding a peach cream cake with frosting and several lighted candles. He said, "Happy Birthday Momo. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner; I was too busy running around and making preparations for this surprise party. I just wanted today to be a very special day for you."

Feeling emotional, the peach girl threw her arms around her childhood friend and gave him a gentle yet loving hug. "Aww Toshiro, you're so sweet. Thank you so much for all your hard work."

"It's really nothing, Momo. I could have not done it without the help of the others. They helped me hide my presence from you."

"So, you were around Seireitei after all."

He nodded with agreement. "If you have found me earlier, I might not be able to escape from you and finish with all the preparations."

Momo giggled. "I see."

"Enough with all the chit-chatting and blow the candles, Hinamori!" Matsumoto said.

With a short nod, she took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. Moments later, the room erupted with great cheer and applause as the party started.

"Let's party!"

Momo is lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend like Toshiro because he sure knows how to make her birthday a very special day.

**_~ OWARI ~_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Shunpo**_ - Flash Step, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Soitaicho **_- Captain Commander, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Owari**_ - The End**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Well, I hope you liked it. I'll be back again with another HitsuHina short shot. Laterz!

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~**_


End file.
